


Take responsability for your actions

by Kanne85



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Kidnapping, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanne85/pseuds/Kanne85
Summary: Its been two weeks since you returned home from the devildom. But what happens when you suddenly return, without knowing how you got there or why??
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. The memories always stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I have found out that I accidently jumped over a chapter. So I have editede it so it makes more sense. Plus added a new chapter. Soory guys, I didnt see it sooner. Chapter 4 is a complete different chapter now. Abd the preaviosly one is now chapter 5.

''I won't let anyone else have you now. YOU ARE MINE.” 

Lucifer takes her hand and guides her to his bedroom, locking the door behind them. He then grabs her and pushes her against the door. With one hand, he grabs both her wrists and pins them over her head, making sure she can't move. 

He trails kisses from her neck to her collarbone. She bites her lower lip, trying not to let out a moan, but fail. Lucifer smiles against her skin, and with his free hand he runs his fingers up her thigh, lifting her skirt. He kisses her jaw and then he suddenly kisses her deep and passionately. He lifts her up, and she puts her legs around his waist. Not breaking the kiss, he carries her to his bed and lays her down. He takes off his cloak and lays it neatly over a chair. Then he eyes her up and down.

''Damn. You are so beautiful'' He then takes off his shirt, revealing his perfectly toned abs. 

Damn!! She thinks to herself. She knew he was handsome with clothes on, but damn her. She bites her lower lip as his eyes meet hers. It was almost like he read her mind because he smiles. His devilish handsome smile that always makes her weak in the knees. A smile he doesn't use often.

He comes over to her and starts removing her clothes. While he does, he traces kisses over her body and she can feel her body react to his.She is getting warm all over. After removing all of their clothes, he plants himself on top of her. 

''What do you want?'' He whispers in her ear.

''Have your way with me.''

''As you wish'' Bound by a pact he had to obey, but this was one order he was happy to follow.

\--------------

She have woken up from this dream, this memory every day for the last two weeks, since her return to the human world. It was not a terrible memory to have, but it still pained her. It reminded her of what she missed and what she could never have.

Life in the human world was not the same since she was dragged down to the devildom. All her old friends didn't recognize her since Diavolo put a spell on them to forget about her. She was gone for a year, after all. Something had to be done so they wouldn’t question where she was.

The only friend she had was Solomon. Another human who, like her, also spend a year in the devildom. They had become quiet good friends since they returned home. But she had a hard time confessing her troubles to him. He was after all different. He had magic in him, and her? she was just normal, well as normal as she could be considering she had angel blood running through her veins.

She looked at her phone. 9 am. She had to meet with Solomon in an hour. She quickly got out of bed and took a shower. She put on a cute dress, trying not to look too cute, since she knew about his feelings towards her, and it would just be cruel to try and look too cute in front of him. One thing he knew was that her heart belonged to someone she could never be with. He pointed this out every time their conversations went that way. Sometimes she even considered giving him a chance, because she knew he was right. He was sweet, caring and a human. But It just wouldn't be fair to him. She didn't love him, but the person, the demon, she loved, him she could never be with. He didn't even know her true feelings, and he would never know.  
\-----------

As she was ready to walk out the door she suddenly felt very dizzy. She took a hold of the nearest thing just to stop herself from falling over. The floor kept spinning more and more and then everything turned black.


	2. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wakes up in a place not strange to her. She knows the smells. The feelings. But how did she get here?

She wakes up all sweaty, dizzy and nauseated. She tries to open her eyes, but they fail her. She tries to sharpen her other senses. One thing is for sure. She is not at home. But somehow this place seems familiar. 

The touch of the bedsheets against her skin, the smell of them, she would recognize that smell anywhere. But how? Why? She does not remember coming here. She tries opening her eyes again. This must be a damn dream. It's not possible for her to be back here, even if that is all she ever wanted since she left. The human world never became her home again. The devildom was here home, her family and her friends.

She is finally able to open her eyes. She sees a couple of lights flickering on the nightstand. In the corner of the room she can see a chair and an outline of a….. Man? Maybe. Maybe her eyes were just playing tricks on her. Her eyes aren't fully used to the light yet. She feels lightheaded again. She tries to sit up, but fall back down due to her head spinning rapidly. 

‘’Don't try to get up’’ A familiar voice says in a calm tone. But she senses something else in his voice. Fear? Worriness? Nah. that can't be true. After all he is the avatar of pride. He doesn't care about her like that. He only wishes to keep her safe because of Diavolo. That night together didn't mean anything to him, or he would have somehow managed to contact her. Right?

‘’How did I get here’’ She asks with a tired voice. 

‘’I was kinda hoping you could tell me that!!’’ He walks over to the side of the bed and her heart rate suddenly goes up. It really was him. There he stood. Tall and handsome as ever. She didn't realise until now just how much she had missed him.

‘’I found you laying on my bedroom floor when I got home’’ He sits on the bed. She looks at him. Is that worry she sees on his face? 

‘’So it wasn’t Diavolo who brought me here?’’ It surprises her. That would have been her first thought.

‘’No. Then he would have said something to me. Prepared me. And he wouldn't have transported you unconscious to my bedroom floor’’ That made sense. Diavolo and Lucifer always had a very strong bond. And he would surely have told him if he was planning to bring her back.

‘’What happened?’’ He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at her with a very serious look. A look he only used when he was about to scold one of his brothers. A look that would frighten just about anyone who knew who he was. But she didn't even flinch. She knew this look all too well, having been on the other side of the scolding too many times during her last stay.

‘’ I remember…. Going to meet Solomon, when I suddenly got dizzy. Then everything turned dark. That's the last I remember’’ She closes her eyes to try to remember anything that might help. But nothing pops into her head.

‘’SOLOMON’’ She suddenly remembered him. ‘’I was supposed to meet him. He must be worried sick.’’ Lucifer's face expression changes to something she hasn't seen on him before, but she couldn't exactly decide what that look was. 

‘’Is my D.D.D here?’’ She looks around, but can't find it anywhere.

‘’No. Apparently you were transported here without anything, except the clothes you are wearing’’ He seems annoyed.

‘’ Maybe I should just go to my room and rest a bit’’ She starts to get up. She gets lightheaded again but continues. She doesn't want to bother him anymore.

‘’You are in no condition to walk anywhere right now. I will see that a new D.D.D is brought here, along with some clothing’’

She looks at him with a thankful gaze, as she crawls back into bed and closes her eyes.

\----------

Lucifer stays a while. Looking at her. It's not that he is not happy to see her, but why and how is she here? If Diavolo didn't bring her here, then he couldn't get her back to the human world. They have to find out how she got here. That is the only way to get her back. 

He sighs. It's the best thing for her.

He suddenly remembered her words about Solomon and he again crossed his arms across his chest. Face expression changed to the worse. Why did that bother him so much that they were close? How close were they? Well, that's not his business. He turns around and walks out the room. He needs to talk to Diavolo, and get her a new D.D.D. And then talk to Asmo about some clothes. He is probably the only one who can help with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> This is my first fanfic EVER. Please let me know what you think. <3  
> I am sorry for the poor gramma, but english is not my first launguage,  
> I just love the story theme of this game so I thought I would write something to forfill my need, for not being able to be strong enough to continue the story yet.
> 
> I may not describe the brothers with their originally personallity. Please bear with me. I try. In my game I use the name Keira. So I will probably use it in the story sometimes.


	3. A view of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbatos is send to the past and future to figure out what is going on. What does he find out?

‘’WHAAAAAT? How? Why? When?’’ Asmo was one big question mark. He is genuinely shocked and surprised. Not a look you normally would find on his face.

‘’Are you serious?’’ He asks Lucifer, still with a shocked tone in his voice.

Lucifer massages his temples. Suggesting that Asmo is a little loud. ‘’Does it look like I'm kidding?’’ Lucifer seems extremely tired. Asmo isn't sure if it's in general or if he is just tired of the whole situation.

‘’Asmo….. Can you get her some clothes?’’ Lucifer crosses his arms with a tired look in his eyes.

‘’Did you forget who you are talking to?’’ Asmo smiles. Happy that his brother came to him for help. He knows he is the only one who knows exactly what to get, and where to get it.

‘’Good. Deliver it to my room tomorrow before breakfast’’ Asmo looked puzzled.

‘’Your room?’’ Asmos' expression suddenly changes. His smile grows wider and, and he is giddy like a schoolgirl. ‘’Ooooh. I see’’

‘’ASMO!! Get your head out of the gutter for once’’ Lucifer does not look happy. ‘’She is staying in my room because she is in no condition to be moved today’’

Asmos expression changes from happy to worried. ‘’Is it that bad?’’

‘’Probably not. I just want to be sure she is fine before she is moved to her own room. I'll probably just spend the night at Diavolos castle. I'm going over there, anyway. By tomorrow, Asmo.’’

‘’Yes, Sir!! I'm right on it.’’ Asmo skips out of his room. He is totally enjoying the fact that he gets to go shopping with Lucifer's money. 

\--------

Lucifer arrives at the castle feeling a little hopeful. If anyone can help it’s Lord Diavolo. He walks through the big iron doors and is greeted by Barbatos.

‘’Good evening, Sir. What do we owe the pleasure?’’ Barbatos looks at Lucifer. He can see that he is more troubled than usual.

‘’I need to talk to Lord Diavolo. It’s urgent.’’ He starts pacing up and down the hallway. This must really be urgent, Barbatos gets a little worried. He knows Lucifer works too hard and knows he probably has extra problems with his brothers.

‘’Of Course…’’ Before Barbatos can say anything more, the door to Diavolos office opens.

‘’I thought I heard your voice Lucifer. Please come in.’’ Diavolo gestures towards a chair in his office. ‘’Please sit’’

Diavolo looks intensely at Lucifer. ‘’Are your brothers giving you a harder time than usual?’’ Diavolo leans back in his chair, folding his hands on the table.

Lucifer looks down on his hands, which are folded in his lab. ‘’If only that was the reason. That I could handle. This is much bigger. And I think you might be the only one who can help me.’’

Diavolo scratches the back of his neck. ‘’Why don't you tell me what is going on, my friend’’

Lucifer takes a deep breath. ‘’I have Keira in The House of Lamentation’’

Diavolos jaw almost hit the desk. Lucifer looks at him. Diavolo shakes his head to try and come over the chock. ‘’How? Why?’’ Diavolo gets up, starting to pace back and forth. This is not supposed to be possible without him or Lucifer transporting her by using their powers.

‘’That's what I want to know’’ Lucifer uses an angry voice and stands up quickly. Diavolo looks at him. Even more angry than Lucifer. ‘’Watch your tone. You should know better’’

‘’I apologize’’ Lucifer sits down, looking at his hands again. ‘’Well, apparently you didn't bring her here. I didn't bring her here. And she has no idea how she got here.’’

‘’What's her state?’’ Diavolo sits down again and sincerely looked worried. 

‘’I found her unconscious on my bedroom floor. She is asleep in my bed. I could not risk moving her.’’ Diavolo can sense that Lucifer is worried about her, but decides not to comment on it.

‘’What we can do for now is that I can send Barbatos into the past and future to see what is going on. You can spend the night here, and he will give us an answer tomorrow.’’ Diavolo opens the door to his office and calls Barbatos in.

‘’Barbatos, I need you to go see what happened to Keira. You need to dig into her past, the last few weeks at least, and maybe her future. We need to find out what happened to her.’’

‘’Yes, my Lord’’ Barbatos closes the door and heads to his room.

\-----------

Barbatos enters his room, securing the door behind him. He needs to be sure that he is not disturbed. He looks around the room in deep thought. ‘’Which one do I use?’’ He looks at the five doors in his room. These doors would take him to the past or the future, depending on his needs. He walks over to the door in the middle. A large mahogany door with a golden doorknob. He puts his hand on it and closes his eyes.

‘’Ahh, yes. This might be it’’ He opens the gigantic door and walks through it. He ends up in Lucifer's bedroom. That's weird, he thinks while looking around. ‘’I'm supposed to see Keira's past, not Lucifers’’. His gaze stops at the gigantic bed in the room. He smiles a bit. ‘’Cute’’ Here lies Lucifer sleeping with Keira in his arms. As far as Barbatos knows this is the last night before she returns to the human world.

Barbatos walks back through the door, still smiling. It's unusual to see Lucifer like this. He almost seemed happy. He walks over to a second door. It's made of marble and is extremely heavy. But it's no match for Barbatos and his demon strength. He slowly opens the door and slides in. He ends up in what can only be Keira's apartment in the human world. He watches her closely, making sure he is not spotted. He watches her walk over to her apartment door, and the collapse. Black smoke surrounds her. It looks like the teleportation Lucifer can use.

‘’Hmm Interesting’’ Barbatos walks out of his cover to look around. Nothing seems out of place. But there is something he feels. Something he can not quite put a finger on. He takes a last look around the room and enters back through the door.

Now he only needs to see the future. He stops before a large, beautiful white door. He is hesitant. Seeing the future is never a good idea. Knowing what to expect. What is the meaning of life if you know what is happening? But he promised Lord Diavolo he would do this. And he is loyal to his master and always does as he is asked.

He enters the door with a frown. He looks around the room. Where is this? He knows this place. It's the house of Lamentation. Lucifer's room. But things are different. A Lot different. Then he sees it. The frown turns into a smile and he starts to laugh by himself. He goes through the door, laughing.

\--------

Barbatos knocks on the huge door to Diavolos' office. ‘’Enter’’ Diavolos voice is clear and stern. His voice is always like this when he is worried about Lucifer. ‘’Well?’’ Diavolo looks at Barbatos who still has a smile on his face. Barbatos tells Diavolo everything he has seen. Diavolo shakes his head, looking down, trying to hide the huge smile on his face. ‘’Well, that explains a lot’’ He looks over at Lucifer who has fallen asleep on the couch. ‘’What have you gotten yourself into? It's time you learn to take responsibility for your actions’’

‘’Master?’’ He is taking out of his thoughts by Barbatos’ gentle voice. ‘’Do you want me to wake him up?’’ Barbatos gestures towards Lucifer. ‘’No, let him sleep. And tomorrow we tell him.’’ He looks over at his friend, ‘’We will tell him what he needs to know.’’ Barbatos nods and exits the room. 

‘’My dear Lucifer. It's about time something good happens in your life. Maybe this will help you slow down a bit and really enjoy life and the people around you.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER. Please let me know what you think. <3  
> I am sorry for the poor gramma, but english is not my first launguage,  
> I just love the story theme of this game so I thought I would write something to forfill my need, for not being able to be strong enough to continue the story yet.
> 
> I may not describe the brothers with their originally personallity. Please bear with me. I try. In my game I use the name Keira. So I will probably use it in the story sometimes.


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found out that I accidently jumped over a chapter. So I have editede it so it makes more sense. Plus added a new chapter. Sorry guys, I didnt see it sooner. Chapter 4 is a complete different chapter now. And the preaviosly chapter 4 is now chapter 5.

Keira wakes up after hearing a gentle knock on the door. She opens her eyes, a little confused. This is not her room. She sits up, relieved that her head is not spinning today. Then she remembers where she is. What the hell happened yesterday. Everything is a little fuzzy. She tries to remember, but she only remembers what happened after she woke up in Lucifer's bed, yesterday. She is torn from her thoughts by another gentle knock on the door. 

‘’Come in’’ Her voice sounds more tired than she expected. A big smile forms on her face when she sees who is standing in the door. She jumps up and runs over and pulls him in for a tight hug. ‘’Asmo, I’ve missed you.’’ Tears are forming in her eyes. ‘’Of Course you have. Who wouldn't miss me?’’ a typical response from Asmo. The Avatar of lust, who loves himself more than anyone. ‘’You haven't changed a bit.’’ She hugs him again, genuinely happy to see him. Then she notices the bags he brought with him. ‘’What's that?’’ She points at the bags on his shoulders. 

‘’Clothes. For you. With courtesy from Lucifer.’’ She turns around, hoping Asmo didn't see the pink spreading across her face. ‘’For me?’’ She suddenly felt very warm inside. Asmo smiles. 

‘’Yes. You only have what you are wearing now, right?’’ She suddenly remembers that she came here with nothing. ‘’What about……’’ ‘’There is a new D.D.D in there too?’’ Asmo cuts her off. ‘’You are the best Asmo’’ She finds the D.D.D in one of the bags and scrolls through the contacts. They are all there. She finds Solomon's number and starts typing away.

Hi Solomon. I am SO SO Sorry about yesterday. Something really weird happened. I need to talk to you. I will call you later. Keira.

She notices Asmo looking over her shoulder with a grin on his face. ‘’Solomon huh. You could do better.’’ She hits him gently in the chest. 

‘’It's not like that. We are just really good friends.’’ She looks at Asmo, but it doesn't look like he really believes her. ‘’Now if you will excuse me. My dear Asmo, I really need a shower and a change of clothes.’’ 

‘’Go ahead.’’ Asmo plants himself on the bed with a mischievous look on his face. She scowls at him with her arms crossed. 

‘’Sometimes you are worse than Mammon.’’ She regrets those words the minute she says them, when she sees the hurt in Asmos eyes. ‘’Im sorry Asmo, but I really need some privacy.’’ 

‘’Fine! I’ll just wait outside.’’ He pouts. She gives him a big hug, which brings his smile back. 

‘’I'll be quick and then you can walk me to breakfast.’’ Asmos face lights up. 

‘’I would be happy to. It will make my day to see the look on my brother's faces when you walk in.’’ She smiles gently at him and walks into the bathroom. She hears the door to the bedroom close and lets out a sigh.

She stands in the shower with wet hair looking around the room. The only thing she sees is Lucifer's shampoo. She takes it and starts to wash her hair. ‘’I hope he won't mind.’’ She dries herself up and looks through the bags. Asmo is the only one who knows her exact measures just by looking at her. ‘’You just gotta love him.’’ She says while putting on a white dress with laces. 

Asmo looks her up and down when she exits the door. ‘’You are still gorgeous.’’ He gives her a crooked smile before he hands an arm to her. She hooks her arm in his and they walk silently down to breakfast.

Asmo stops right outside the door to the dining room. ‘’Wait here a second.’’ 

He enters the large dining room and sees his brothers already filling their faces. ‘’Yo, Asmo, you're late. Beel almost ate it all.’’ Mammon looks up from his plate, and Asmo moves a little to hide Keira from Mammon's sight. She giggles without the others hearing her. ‘’Well, we have a guest today, and I had to make sure they found their way here’’. ‘’Not another one of Diavolos and Lucifer's business partners.” Mammon rolls his eyes and continues to eat. ‘’Not quiet’’ Asmo steps aside. Suddenly there's a silence you would never know existed in the devildom. 

Stan looks over the edge of his book. Beel stops eating. Belphie is almost entirely awake now, Levi looks down, to hide his red cheeks. Even Mammon is speechless for a few seconds. He then realises who it is and storms over and pulls her into a gigantic hug. ‘’What are ya doing here?’’ He finally releases her and looks at her with anticipation in his eyes.

‘’It's a long story.’’

‘’Then it's a good thing we have loads of time.’’ Mammon grabs her hand and pulls her over to a chair next to his. ‘’Sit’’. He almost pushes her down in the chair. 

She looks at the other brothers who haven't stopped staring at her since she entered the room. ‘’Hey boys’’ She sends them an insecure smile. Suddenly a plate filled with food sat in front of her. She looks up, and she sees Beel, the avatar of gluttony smiling down at her. She takes his hand gently and smiles back. ‘’Thank you Beel’’ He blushes but sends her an even bigger smile back.

She starts eating but notices that someone is missing. ‘’Where's Lucifer?’’ She looks at the empty seat at the end of the table. 

‘’He is probably still at Lord Diavolos castle. He had business there yesterday’’ Asmo sees the disappointed look in her eyes. ‘’He will be back later’’ He reassures her. She starts eating but can't shake the feeling that Lucifer may be avoiding her.

\---------

Lucifer is woken up by the sound of voices. He sits up and rubs his sore neck. He can hear Barbatos and Diavolo talking outside. He goes to the door and tries to hear what they are saying. ''Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?'' 

Lucifer is startled by Diavolos voice. He sighs. 'I wasn't,'' he starts, trying to think of an excuse. 

Diavolo starts laughing after seeing the expression on Lucifer's face. ‘’It’s fine, it's fine.’’ He chuckles. ‘’Let's have a seat’’ Diavolo walks over to his desk and sits down. ‘’Please.’’ Diavolo points at the chair in front of the desk, ‘’I guess you want to know what Barbatos found?’’ Lucifer crosses his arms and looks intensely at Diavolo. Diavolo just smiles. ‘’I will tell you what you need to know. Nothing more. Nothing less.’’ Diavolos expression has changed. He was extremely serious. 

‘’So you won't tell me everything?’’ Lucifer tries not to seem disappointed, but Diavolo sees it immediately. 

‘’Don't worry my friend. It's for your own good. Messing with the future is never a good idea.’’

’’Just tell me already!!’’ Lucifer is getting impatient and angry. Diavolo looks at him with disapproval. He should know better than to raise his voice at him.

‘’The thing is,’’ Diavolo starts, but suddenly he stops, ‘’You need to find out yourself’’ Diavolo looks calmly at Lucifer.

If possible, Lucifer is even more enraged than before. ‘’What the hell is that supposed to mean.’’ 

‘’You will find out sooner or later’’ At smirk forms on the prince's lips. ‘’You'll see.’’ 

Lucifer stands up. Turns around and storms out the office, not even glancing back at his friend, without a word. Diavolo can't help but smile a bit. ‘’You'll see my friend. You'll see.’’


	5. Their true feelings

The brothers reluctantly left for RAD that morning. She almost felt sad for them after seeing their worried, sad expression in their eyes. But she knew Lucifer would have their heads, literally, if they didnt go. So after telling them, like 50 times, that she would still be there when they got back, they left. But not before they all gave her a big hug, almost like she would disappear. 

She walks through the too familiar halls, until she reaches her room. She puts her hand on the doorknob, takes a deep breath and opens the door. She is extremely happy that everything looks exactly the same, as when she left. She smiles and spins around in circles with her arms stretched to each side. She falls over in her bed. ‘’I missed this place. But…. I need to call Solomon.’’ She picks up her D.D.D and finds Solomon on her contact list. She pushes the dial button and puts the D.D.D on speaker, making it easier for her to relax a little.

‘’KEIRA. What happened. Are you okay?’’ There is a lot of worry in his, almost shaky voice. He must have been worried sick,  
‘’Slow down Solomon. I'm fine considering’’ She sighs a bit, happy to hear his voice. Somehow his voice always makes her relax.  
‘’Considering what. KEIRA. TELL. ME. NOW.’’ She can tell he is starting to get really frustrated.  
‘’Could you please calm down? It's not as bad as you think. I told you I'm fine’’ She is talking in a calm voice hoping it will rub of on Solomon  
‘’Im sorry, but I was really worried’’ Solomon takes a deep breath, trying to calm down.  
‘’I know, and that's what I like about you. Always worried about me’’ She smiles, thinking about all the times she had been scolded by her friend for doing something reckless.  
‘’Well, the thing is….. I'm in the Devildom’’  
There is complete silence in Solomons end of the phone  
‘’Solomon? Are you there? Talk to me.’’ She sits up looking at her D.D.D, making sure there is still a connection.   
‘’The Devildom? How? Why? What does Lucifer say about all this? Can he get you back?’’ Now he sounds even more worried than before. He knows it's not good for her being there considering how she is feeling.   
‘’ To be honest, I don't know how I got here or why. The day we were about to meet, I got dizzy at home, everything went black, and the next thing I remember is waking up in Lucifers bed.’’ She regrets saying that. She knows how Solomon feels about her and Lucifer. She just hopes he overheard that part.  
‘’In Lucifer's bed? Why there?’’ Of Course he heard it. She sighs.  
‘’Well apparently he found me unconscious on his bedroom floor and didn't want to move me. And FYI, he doesn't think Diavolo is behind it either.’’ She falls back in the covers again.  
‘’He thinks? Haven't you talked to him?’’  
‘’Not since yesterday. He was going to see Diavolo, and haven't returned yet.’’   
‘’This is one of the reasons why this would never work out. He never tells you anything and he doesn't treat you with the respect you deserve. But that aside, how do YOU feel about being back?’’ She sighs heavily, trying to find the right words for her emotions.   
‘’You know I have always been honest with you Solomon, and you deserve that, but to tell you the truth…. I don't know yet. I mean… It's kinda good to be back. I really missed everybody. But something hurts. I can't just walk over to him, even if he is right there, and tell him how I feel. The world doesn't work like that. Not down here anyway. And that pains me. He never showed me that he cares. I just dont think he feels the same.’’ Tears start forming in her eyes, and she blinks them away.   
‘’Can't Diavolo….’’ She starts to scream, interrupting him. ‘’ NO HE CAN'T!! AS LONG AS HE DIDNT BRING ME HERE HE CAN’T SEND ME BACK’’ Silence fills the room. She has NEVER yelled at him before. ‘’I am SO SO Sorry Solomon. I'm just frustrated. I love you Solomon, and I miss you, but the problem is, that unless we figure out how I got here, I can't go back home.  
I am so torn between my feelings and what's best for me. I want to gather the courage to tell him, but I just know how it will end.’’ She sobs into her hands. ‘’God I wish you were here. I miss my best friend’’  
‘’I know how you feel, and I miss you too. Just promise me you will be safe.’’ ‘’I will. Don't worry. I got all the brothers here protecting me with their life.’’ ‘’I really hope so, or I will curse them all’’ She laughs hysterically. ‘’Thanks Solomon. You always know how to make me laugh’’ Anytime Keira’’

\--------

Lucifer walks through the big doors to the mansion. He is happy that the brothers already left for RAD. He needs the peace and quiet. He needs to think about what Diavolo said. ‘’You need to find out for yourself. You will see sooner or later’’ What the hell did he mean by that? He massages his temples, feeling a headache coming. He is headed straight for his room. ‘’Maybe a shower will do me good’’. He knows the way to his room, he walks it everyday, but somewhere along the way, he took a different turn, and suddenly he is standing outside her room. He hears her scream and walks fast closer to the door. He grabs for the doorknob, but freezes. ‘’Is that a male voice in there?’’ He presses his ear against the door trying to hear better. ‘’ NO HE CAN'T!! AS LONG AS HE DIDNT BRING ME HERE HE CAN’T SEND ME BACK’...... I am SO SO Sorry Solomon. I'm just frustrated. I love you Solomon, and I miss you, but the problem is, that unless we figure out how I got here, I can't go back home.’’ He takes a few steps back. So it is Solomon she is talking to. He spins around and walks to his room, not hearing the rest of the conversation.

\-------

He places himself on the bed. His head is buried in his hands. ‘’Why does it bother me that much? She can talk to whoever she wants’’ He sighs. Beginning to take off his clothes. ‘’I need a shower’’

\--------

‘’I think someone is at the door. I have to go Solomon. We'll talk later’’ She hangs up not waiting for a reply. She throws her D.D.D on the bed and goes to open the door. No one is there, but she could have swore she heard something. She looks in all directions, and then she sees it. A figure in a cloak turning around the corner away from her room. ‘’This is not the direction of his office or his room. What did he want?’’ She locks the door behind her and follows the figure from afar. When she sees which room the figure enters she knows for sure it was him. But why didn't he knock? Why didn't he just enter? That's what he normally does.

‘’Okay, let's do this’’ She takes a deep breath, gathers all of her courage and knocks on the door. ‘’Come in’’ He sounds a little irritated. She opens the door, her jaw almost hit the floor of the sight before her. There stood Lucifer, not wearing a shirt, showing off his perfectly toned abs. Damn!!. She almost forgot how good he looks. She eyes him up and down. Lucifer turns around, blushing, but keeps his posture intact. Don't let her see your reaction. Don't let her see how weak she makes you. This is not good. He clears his throat. ‘’Can I help you?’’ ‘’You tell me Lucifer!!’’ He can hardly contain himself, when hearing his name from her lips. He closes his eyes and sighs. ‘’What do you want?’’ He turns around and looks her in the eyes. She looks very determined. ‘’I want answers. And I want them now’’ She walks closer to him. ‘’Answers?’’ He looks puzzled. ‘’Oh you mean about how you got here’’ ‘’NO! Screw that for a minute’’ He takes a step back, shocked over her choice of words. ‘’Tell me how you feel. Tell me how you feel about me’’ Her heart pounds loudly in her chest. Where did she get this courage from? And it wasn't even a request. It was a direct order. She suddenly realises this and bites her lower lip in anticipation. She knows he has to answer. He is bound by a pact.

‘’I think….. No. I know that I…. I Love you’’ He looks at her with fire in his eyes. She puts a hand on his chest, and he puts his hand above hers. She turns her gaze at him, filled with tears. ‘’I love you too’’ He pulls her into a tight hug. Takes her chin between his thumb and his index finger and gives her a kiss. It's not a passionate kiss, but a sweet one, and that's what she needed in that moment.


	6. The brother who cares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found out that I accidently jumped over a chapter. So I have editede it so it makes more sense. Plus added a new chapter. Sorry guys, I didnt see it sooner. Chapter 4 is a complete different chapter now. And the preaviosly chapter 4 is now chapter 5.

‘’Why didn't you come and get me?’’ She searched his face to try and find the answer herself. He planted a kiss on her forehead. ‘’I was scared’’ He looked deeply into her eyes. There was a fire burning in his eyes. She bit her bottom lip. ‘’You? scared? Of what?’’ She felt his lips caressing the tip of her nose. ‘’My own feelings’’ He trailed kisses down her neck. She closed her eyes from sheer pleasure. ‘’But…..’’ ‘’Shhhh’’. He kissed her passionately, trying to keep her quiet. ‘’Questions later’’ He caressed her chin with the tip of his fingers. ‘’Yes sir’’ She smirked and pulled him in for a kiss. He lifted her under her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Not breaking the kiss for a single second he threw her on the bed, and laid himself next to her, head resting on his hand, elbow on the bed and looked at her. The other hand was going up and down her thigh. ‘’Damn I missed you’’ The fire in his eyes grew stronger. She traced a finger over the abs on his chest. Then she pushed him down and straddled him. His hands were resting on her thighs. She leaned down to kiss him, and traced kisses down his chest. He closed his eyes, and an unwilling moan escaped him. She smiled, starting to unbuckle his belt and his pants. He then suddenly turned her over, switching positions. Without warning he ripped her dress to pieces. She gasps.’’I’ll buy you a new one’’ She laughed, making him smile, one of his handsome, devilish smiles, that only she was allowed to see. God she loved that smile. He traced kisses all over her body. He ripped off her lace bra and started playing with her nipples. Sucking on them playing with his tongue. A moan escaped her lips. ‘’Lucifer!!’’ He loved the way his name sounded coming from her. ‘’I want you so bad. Take me. Now!!’’ He smiled against her skin. ‘’Your wish is my command’’.

\----------

She wakes up to the warmth of his body and strong arms around her. She pushed her body closer to his and felt his grip tightening. She smiled, thinking about yesterday. She still doesn't know what gave her the courage to outright ask….. No to demand that he tell her how he felt. She was glad she did. But she also felt guilty for ordering him. That was never her intention. She felt his lips on her temple and she rolled over, nuzzling her head on his chest. ‘’Good morning my love’’. He placed several kisses on the top of her head. She got emotional hearing him say that. ‘’Good Morning to you too’’ she almost cried while saying this, and he could hear in her voice that she was on the verge of crying. He gripped her tight. ‘’ Are you okay?’’ He looked down on her with a soft smile. ‘’ Yes. I'm just happy’’. He couldn't help but smile even more. ‘’You humans are weird’’ He laughed.’’You cry when you are sad, and you cry when you are happy’’. ‘’Well excuse me for not jumping around the house instead’’. She tried to get up but he wouldn't let go. ‘’It's okay. I think it's endearing’’ She laughed. Hard. ‘’Endearing? Really? That was the word you decided to use? Cute’’ She got out of bed and walked over to the bags Asmo brought yesterday. She found a brush, toothbrush, some underwear and a cute red dress with elbow length sleeves that went down to the middle of her thighs. ‘’You gotta love Asmo’’ Lucifer looked at her with a frown. She turned. And she laughed at his expression. ‘’Don't worry. I love you more’’. He felt his cheeks burning and a fire lit inside him. ‘’ I'm gonna take a quick shower’’ She blew him a kiss and headed for the bathroom. His D.D.D went off. Breakfast was ready. He sighs. He still couldn't believe last night actually happened. He didn't know how to feel. Of Course he was extremely happy. He never felt like this towards someone before. The only feelings remotely close, were his feelings for Lillith. And that was completely different, considering she was his sister. He sighs by the thought of her. But this could be dangerous for her, if somebody knew exactly what she meant to him, she could be in danger. But he couldn't help smile, hearing her humming in the shower.

\----------

She was standing under the hot shower humming happily. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Probably right before her parents died. She shivered at the thought, but quickly forgot about it when her eyes saw Lucifer's shampoo. She took some in her hand and washed her hair. She likes the smell of mint. It made her think of the night before, and she smiled. She wrapped a towel around her, brushed her hair and her teeth and put her toothbrush in the holder next to Lucifers, without even thinking about it. She put on her clothes and went back into the bedroom.

Lucifer pulled her into a hug. He took in all of her scent. ‘’You smell like me’’. He took another deep breath and kissed the top of her head. ‘’Do you mind?’’ She looked up at him with a gentle smile. ‘’Not at all my love. But my brothers might ask questions’’. She looked deep into his eyes. She saw that he really cared about her. ‘’Do you care?’’. ‘’No. I don't care. I'm just worried they will bombard you with questions’’. He kissed her forehead, tightening his embrace. ‘’Don't worry. I'm a big girl. I can handle it’’. ‘’I'm sure you can’’ He kissed her softly and let go of her. ‘’You go down for breakfast. I'll just take a quick shower’’. She nodded and watched him walk into the bathroom.

\--------

She walked into the dining room taking in the scenaria. It's just as she remembered. Satan was sitting with his nose in a book, Levi with his nose in his phone. Mammon and Asmo were arguing. Beel was eating everything he could get his hands on and Belphie was half asleep. She smiled. ‘’Yo, Keira you're late. Come sit.’’ She was pulled from her thoughts by Mammon gesturing to her to take the empty seat next to him, She walked over and took a seat. Mammon quickly put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. ‘’You smell different’’ She bit her lip hoping he would not recognize the smell. ‘’Do I know that smell?’’ Satan looked at her over the edge of the book by that remark, and eyed Lucifer as he entered, seeing that his eyes were on Keira. He saw the look of disapproval on his face, when Lucifer saw Mammons arm around her. Satan looked between the two. ‘’Hmm’’ He said, returning his eyes to his book. 

\--------

When Lucifer enters his study, Satan is already there, waiting. Can I help you?’’ Lucifer asks, feeling a little annoyed. ‘’Is there something you want to tell me?’’ Satan looks at his brother, from behind the desk. ‘’What would that be?’’ Satan keeps staring him down. ‘’I think you know’’. Lucifer sighs. ‘’Aren't you the observant one? Always noticing everything.’’ Satan chuckles. ‘’It's hard not to when she smells like you’’. ‘’ And the nose of a bloodhound too’’ Lucifer laughs. ‘’Did you mark her?’’ Satan crosses his arms, waiting for a reply. But he already knows the answer. Lucifer's face changes. He is serious now. He crosses his arms and turns his back to his brother. ‘’No’’. Satan sighs. ‘’Listen. I'm only going to say this once. I have never told you this because i always hated your guts, but you are my brother and I really do care about you’’. Lucifer raises an eyebrow by his brother's comment. ‘’She has changed you. Changed us. A girl like her doesn't come around too often. You need to man up and stake your claim’’. Lucifer turns around, eyes burning with rage. ‘’DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO’’. Satan doesn't even flinch. ‘’What's holding you back? Fear?’’ Lucifer looks at him surprised. ‘’Don't look at me like that. I know you better than you think’’ Lucifer takes a deep breath. ‘’I'm afraid that people might see her as a way of getting to me. Not that I'm afraid of them getting close to me. I'm afraid that if I mark her people will know and they will try to hurt her, to get to me’’ Satan walks over and puts his hands on his eldest brother's shoulders. ‘’Some risks are worth taking’’ then he leaves Lucifer to his thoughts.

\-------

Some risks are worth taking. He knew this phrase very well. He wasn't sure if it was fit in this situation. He turned it over and over in his thoughts, not even realising how late it was. He walked into the dinning room where they have already been eating for half an hour. ‘’Yo, Lucifer where have you been?’’ Mammon said, not even looking up from his plate. ‘’Thinking’’ he said, meeting Satan's gaze, Lucifer sat down looking around on his brothers. His eyes stopped at the empty chair next to Mammon ‘’Where's Keira?’’ He looked over at Satan. ‘’She said something about not feeling well, and went to lie down'’. Lucifer rose quickly. ‘’When was this?’’ He looked at everyone, waiting for an answer. ‘’Right after breakfast’’ Levi didn't even look up from his phone while saying this. Lucifer stormed out the room, all his brothers looking at him in surprise.


	7. The prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have found out that I accidently jumped over a chapter. So I have editede it so it makes more sense. Plus added a new chapter. Soory guys, I didnt see it sooner. Chapter 4 is a complete different chapter now. Abd the preaviosly one is now chapter 5

She excused herself from breakfast early. She wasn't feeling well and decided to go lay down in her room. She walked through the big halls, her footsteps making an ecco. She quickly turns around, sure she hears footsteps not belonging to her. Noone was there. Her mind must be playing tricks on her. She probably just needs to rest. She picked up the pace, feeling a panic attack creeping its way through her body. She had never had this feeling before, while walking these halls that made her feel safe. Made her feel at home. She hurried to her room, Shutting the door making sure it was locked. She turned her back to, leaned up against it and started crying. ‘’What is wrong with me? This isn't like me’’ She sobbed while walking over to her bed. Nausea came flooding over her. She threw herself in the bed. Closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Claws are scratching her thigh til it bleeds. ‘’Dont worry love. I just need a little bit of your blood.’’ A husky voice is whispering in her ear. What's going on? Why can't she move? She tries to open her eyes but she can't. She screams from the pain and she can feel the blood running down her thigh. ‘’I'll just leave a message and then we’ll go’’. ‘’Who are you?’’ That's nothing for you to concern yourself with. Not right now anyway’’ She can feel how this person is running his nail through her scratches taking the blood from it. She can then hear him scratching something on the wall. She finally gets her eyes open and sees a…. Demon? With four black wings. ‘’Lucifer?’’ He turns to her. His eyes are burning with rage.’’DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO LUCIFER.’’ She flinched as he yelled at her. ‘’I might look like him. But trust me, love. Compared to me, My twin brother is a puppy dog’’ She gasps. Twin brother? Lucifer never mentioned anything about him. ‘’Lucifer has never…..’’ ‘’DON'T SAY HIS NAME’’ He raises a hand, making her flinch again, tears running down her faces. ‘’I bet he never told you about me. What a pity. And yet he claims to love you. Pfft…. Pathetic human. But then again… I do see what he sees in you… So beautiful’’ He caresses her cheek with his finger, she moves her head. ‘’Don't touch me!!’’. ‘’Now now. You better behave yourself. We are done here. Lets go’’. He places a hand on her and she can feel the same dizziness she felt when she was last transported. She looks at him with fear. And everything goes black._

\------

Lucifer storms through the huge halls. He was absolutely fuming with rage. Why hasn't anyone checked on her earlier? What if something happened? He stopped at her door and he got this weird feeling deep inside him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened the door. He was absolutely shattered by what he saw. Her bed sheets were filled with blood and there was a message on the wall written, in what appeared to be her blood: ** _I'm going to stop the prophecy_**. He walked over to the wall and took some of the blood on his finger. He tasted it. DAMN IT!! ‘’Is it hers?’’ Satan's voice tried to sound calm from the door. Lucifer nodded. He could feel Satan putting a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. ‘’Gather everybody to the assembly hall. I'll Get Diavolo. We are going to find this pathetic excuse of a demon’’ He turned around facing Satan. Lucifer was so enraged that he had turned into his demon form. Satan knew there was nothing he could do or say to calm him now. So he just nodded and headed for the dining room.

‘’Do we have any idea who did this?’’ Diavolo crossed his arms and looked at Lucifer. They were all gathered in the assembly hall. ‘’Yo, Lucifer’’ Lucifer turned around facing Mammon. ‘’Can't ya like, change your form?’’ Lucifer crossed his arm and looked down. He shook his head. ‘’I tried. It didn't work. Which is the reason how I know who did this’’ Diavolo looked at him shocked. ‘’Don't tell me… But isn't he dead?’’ ‘’Apparently not’’ Lucifer started pacing back and forth. ‘’Who are you talking about?’’ He stopped and looked at Satan. ‘’Davlin’’ Satan just stood there, looking surprised and choked. Lucifer started pacing again. ‘’We are connected, a connection I would like to be without. And besides, he is the only one who would ever want to stop the prophecy’’. The other brothers look at eachother. ‘’What prophecy?’’ Satan looks intently at the eldest. Lucifer sighs. You might as well know. Lucifer sits down and starts explaining. ‘’There is a prophecy that is written after Davlin was expelled from the celestial realm, and after we arrived at the Devildom. It says that the eldest of seven brothers will father a child, who is half demon, half human. This child has the power to unite all three realms together in peace. Davlin wants to stop the prophecy seeing that he hates all humans and Angels. And almost all demons’’ They all look at him. Mammon raises to his feet. ‘’But what does this has to with her?’’ Lucifer looks at him, telling him to calm down. ‘’He is using her to get to me. That's the reason’’. Diavolo and Barbatos look at each other, worried. Diavolo rises and looks at Lucifer. ‘’ This is more serious than that’’ Lucifer can see in Diavolos eyes that he is serious. ‘’How serious?’’ Diavolo takes a deep breath. ‘’He will probably try to kill her, seeing she is part of the prophecy’’. Lucifer looks puzzled. Diavolo sighs. ‘’It says that the said child is half human. Barbatos looked into Keira's past and future to see what was happening. The way she was transported here…. Your transportation power was used’’, He looks at Lucifer hoping he could figure out where this was going. Everybody looks at Diavolo in silence. Satan is the first to break the silence. ‘’So that means….’’ ‘’Aren't you one to catch on quickly’’ Diavolo smiles at him. Satan starts to laugh. Lucifer looks at him with anger. ‘’What's so funny?’’ ‘’Oh dear brother’’ Satan can't stop laughing, but stops the minute he meets Lucifer's gaze. ‘’Try and put two and two together’’ Lucifer crosses his arms, and they can all see him think hard. Then he suddenly looks at Diavolo. ‘’You mean she's…..’’ Diavolo nods, leaving everybody in silence. Diavolo walks over to Lucifer and puts his hands on his shoulders. They look at eachother. ‘’When this is all over my friend’’ Diavolo has a gentle look in his eyes. ‘’You have to take responsibility for you actions’’


	8. Home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. I dont know if I will write another story. It all depends if I think of something to write. My imagination is not as good. Please let me know what you think of my very first fanfic guys. Thx you so much for reading it<3

She woke up with a scream. She was sweating and tears were running down her face, What a horrible nightmare. She dried the tears with the back of her hand, stretched and suddenly felt a pain on her thigh. Her fingers carefully caressed her thigh feeling the marks from the night before. It wasn't a nightmare. Her tears started again. ‘’Where am I?’’ She sobbed looking around, but it was too dark to see anything. She was shivering. She pulled her legs up against her chest and put her arms around them. She saw shackles around her wrists and ankles. She was a prisoner. She rocked herself back and forth, trying to relax, as she felt a panic attack creeping its way through her body. After she had calmed down a little, she got out of the bed, relieved that she could at least move. There were no doors in the room, but there was an opening leading out to a large hall. She could see the light from the end of the hall. She walked through the room and took one step out into the hall, and was suddenly thrown back in, hard, back on the floor. ‘’Ow!’’ Apparently the shackles prevented her from leaving. ‘’Great. Now what?’’ She looks around, hoping her eyes will somewhat adjust to the darkness. She suddenly shivers. A demon is standing in the doorway that leads to the hall. ‘’I wouldn't try that again if I were you. There is no use trying to escape. My demon powers are no match for you. She knows he is right. She tightens the grip around her legs, trying to find some protection. Some comfort. ‘’Who are you? What do you want from me?. She tries to sound collected, but her voice is shaking. The demon just laughs at her. ‘’Who I am, is no concern to you’’. Before she can blink the demon is right in front of her. He locks his eyes with hers. They have the same ruby red colour as Lucifers. And his hair is the same raven black colour. He is the spitting image of Lucifer. He caresses her thigh, where he left the claw marks. It hurts, but she wont show it. ‘’But maybe you should be concerned about what I want to do to you. Maybe I should have some fun before I kill you’’. He laughs, sending goosebumps down her spine. ‘’DON'T TOUCH ME!!’’ She yelled at his face. She regrets it's immediately as she sees him raise a hand. The back of his hand hits her so hard she almost fainted. ‘’Show some respect human, or I might make your death painful’’. The tears won't stop. ‘’What do you want from me’’. Her voice is low, but high enough for him to hear it. ‘’I thought it was obvious. I want to kill you’’. She knew that already. Maybe she was just trying to stall him, hoping someone would find her in time. ‘’But why? What did I ever do to you?’’. He raises from the floor and starts pacing back and forth in the room, the way Lucifer always does when he is worried or thinking. She suddenly remembers at bit from last night. Twins? But how? Even Beel and Belphie were not that much alike. These two were like two drops of water Not just the looks, but their posture. But they were still nothing alike. Lucifer was caring and kind. This demon here was a monster. ‘’Nothing. Not directly at least’’ She is torn from her thoughts by his answer. ‘’Then why?’’ He stops. Crosses his arms and looks directly at her. She feels like he is looking straight at her soul. ‘’Because you are part of the prophecy I'm trying to destroy’’. She has no idea what he is talking about. She just looks at him, trying not to show how scared she is. ‘’What prophecy?’’ ‘’I guess there is no harm in telling you. Now listen closely human. I'm only going to tell you this once. 

‘’There is a prophecy that was written after Lucifer and his brothers were banished to the devildom. It says that the oldest demon of seven brothers will father a child that is half human. This child will gain the power and the abilities to unite all three realms together in peace’’. What's the problem in that? That would be great’’ The look she received after that comment sends shivers down her spine. ‘’You don't get it. Do you? I hate Angels, I hate Humans and I hate most demons. Especially Lucifer. I can't let that happen’’. She puts her head on her knees. ‘’But what does that have to do with me?’’ ‘’You really don't catch on too quick do you? After I found out that you somehow used Lucifers teleportation powers I got…. Intrigued’’. Her head suddenly rose from her knees very quickly. ‘’Wait! What?’’ She has absolutely no idea what he is talking about. He laughs. God that laugh is terrifying. ‘’Haven't you been wondering how you got back to the devildom?’’ Had he been keeping an eye on her? She was very curious as to where this was heading. ‘’Lucifer's child will undoubtedly get his powers. And somehow, don't ask me why or how, you or this child tapped in to these powers and transported you back’’. She could not believe what he was saying, her eyes were wide. ‘’So you are saying…..’’ ‘’You are the human from said prophecy. If I kill you and the child you are carrying I will destroy the prophecy, then I just need to kill Lucifer, And this will be easing, seeing he will be very vulnerable after the news of your death’’. No. This couldn't be true. Silence filled the room. She thought really hard, and found you that all her symptoms added up. She didn't know whether to cry or laugh. She suddenly got to her feet. An idea popped into her head. If she did it before she could do it again. She closed her eyes. Concentrating. Thought about Lucifer. ‘’What are you doing? Don't even think about it’’ She could feel a hand around her throat, but she had to keep going, she had to at least try and save Lucifer. Suddenly they were both surrounded by black thick smoke.

\-------  
‘’You have to try Lucifer. You might be the only one who can sense him’’ Diavolo was standing right in friónt om him with a concerned look in his eyes. ‘’I tried. He blocked the connection, probably knowing I would try. And I can't sense her either’’. He sighs. ‘’If you had marked her, that would have been more powerful than him blocking it’’. Satan says, almost as telling Lucifer that he should have listened to him. Lucifer's eyes shoot to Satans. ‘’Don't you think I know that. This is all my fault’’. He crosses his arms looking down on his shoes. Diavolo puts his hands on Lucifer's shoulders. ‘’Don't blame yourself. No one would have known this would happen’’ Lucifer looks at him. ‘’I should have stayed away’’. Diavolo sighs. ‘’What's done is done. We need to figure out a way to find them’’. He lets go of Lucifer's shoulders and gestures to him to sit down. ‘’Everybody take a seat’’ Diavolo gestures out to the assembly hall making sure all the brothers sit down. ‘’We need to figure out……’’ He stops in his speech when black smoke suddenly fills the room. ‘’You pathetic, stupid human. Do you really think this will save you?’’ Lucifer gasps and quickly raises to his feet. In the blink of an eye his brothers transformed into their demon forms and they stood in a circle around the two that just appeared. ‘’How?’’ Lucifer is confused. Davlin has a smile on his lips. ‘’My dear brother, it seems your girlfriend just learned a new trick’’. Suddenly Lucifer sees that Davlin has his hand around her throat. He takes a step forward. ‘’Dont!’’ Lucifer can see him tightening his grip. ‘’Take one more step and her and the child dies’’ Lucifer stops. ‘’How do you know?’’ Davlin laughs, sending chills down Keira's spine. She can still breathe. But only barely. ‘’I have been keeping an eye on her. And I followed Barbatos when he went to the past and future’’. He glances over at Barbatos, who is steaming. No one ever follows him.. Diavolo puts a hand on his shoulder and he calms down. ‘’Let her go. It's me you want dead. Not her.’’ Lucifer looks him in the eyes, pleading. ‘’Oh my dear brother. If I don't kill her, the prophecy will come true, And I can't have that’’. With his free hand he summons a fireball. He throws it against Lucifer, who just stands there. *NO!!’’ Keira has tears running down her face. ‘’Don't hurt him’’. After the smoke fades away she sees all of Lucifer's brothers standing in a circle around him, protecting him from the fireball. ‘’I see your bond with these useless demons has strengthened. No matter. I will just take away the thing you hold most dear’’. He tightens his grip around Keira's throat, and suddenly she has problems breathing. She looks at Lucifer with tears in her eyes. Suddenly Davlins loses his grip and they both fall to the ground. Lucifer is quickly by her side and puts his arms around her holding her tight against her chest. ‘’I'm so sorry my love’’. He kisses the top of her head. Diavolo steps forward with a fireball in his hand, Never underestimate demons. He sends Keira a smile. She looks over at Davlins lifeless body, and then it suddenly disappears. Lucifer transforms back to his human form. ‘’Are you okay my love?’’ Keira puts her hands on her throat. ‘’Yes. I think I am’’

\------

A week has passed since that day. Keira is standing in Lucifer's bedroom, looking out at the garden. Strong arms suddenly grapes her from behind and turns her around. She looks into Lucifer's caring eyes. ‘’I need to talk to you about something’’ He suddenly looks very serious. ‘’Let's sit down’’ He guides her to the couch and they sit down. He takes her hand and intertwines their fingers. ‘’That day I was seriously scared. I have never been so scared in my entire life’’ She opens her mouth and wants to say something. ‘’Let me finish. Please’’. She looks into his pleading eyes and nods. ‘’I kinda blame myself for what happened. There were things I could have done that would have let me sense you. But I didn't do it because I was scared for you. Scared that people would hurt you. But after having a long talk with Diavolo and Satan I realise that I should have done it, then maybe I would have found you sooner’’. She looks him deep in the eyes. ‘’What are you talking about?’’ He sighs ‘’I want to mark you. If you will let me’’ She frowns. ‘’What does that mean?’’ ‘’It means that you belong to me. Not in a possessive way. It just means that I will always be able to sense where you are, and if you are in trouble. It shows other demons that you are mine and that they should stay away from you, But it also means that you will never be able to go home again’’ He looks at her with a sad expression on his face. She smiled at him. ‘’Go home? You stupid demon’’ He crosses his arms ‘’Don't you get it? I am home’’ He sends her one of his devilish handsome smiles and gives her a passionate kiss. He then holds her tight and kisses her neck before he bites her. It didn't really hurt. It turned her on and she suddenly felt a fire burn inside her. He looks into her eyes. ‘’Bed. Now.’’ She commands him with a smile on her lips. ‘’Your wish Is my command’’ He sweeps her up into his arms and walks towards the bed. He lays her down and places himself on top of her. ‘’I love you so damn much’’ He days this with a caring look in his eyes. He kisses her and they enjoy a passionate night together making their bond even stronger.


End file.
